seripixel_biologistfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats Challenge
The Warrior Cats Challenge is a modded Sims 3 series and challenge, and is one of the Main series on Seri's Channel. The first episode premiered on February 27th, 2016. The Warrior Cats Challenge is notable for being one of the longest to record series on Seri's channel, episode-wise, and is also the second most-viewed roleplay series on her channel, with the first episode having over a Hundred Thousand views. Overview "Deep in the forests live a clan of wild cats touched by something more than feral instincts and guided by dreams rich with their own meaning. Join Seri the Pixel Biologist as we explore the stories of our own clan of Warrior Cats in the beautiful forests of Meadow Glen! We begin with one lonely lost cat named Mossleaf, and will be following her as she learns to survive in the fierce wilds of the deep forests, quietly watched over the entire time by a curious, cat-loving plant sim named Willow! Where will Mossleaf's adventures take her? Deeper into the forest where mystery and dangers lurk? Down the mountain and into the village where cars and dogs could threaten her well-being? Or perhaps to cross paths with other rogue cats and perhaps find the beginnings of a clan of her own..." - A Forest-Touched Wild Cat (season one, episode one) The Warrior Cats challenge follows several clans of cats as they progress through time, each clan and each cat with their own stories and maladies. The clans are switched between during playthrough, so that each clan's story is able to be told. The clans follow a set of rules, known as the Code of the Clans, which tells them what they can and cannot do. The cats live ferally, having to hunt their own food and gather herbs in order to heal themselves. The only interaction with Twolegs they're allowed to have is with each clan's respective "spirits," who are the embodiment of the land itself. Rules The Warrior Cats challenge is a simple, yet suprisingly complex challenge with a very in-depth set of rules. Basic Rules # Start with one twoleg and anywhere from 1-3 cats. For a warrior cats name generator, check Resources below. # Your cats must hunt for all of their food and supplies. They cannot accept any treats from the twoleg. The only exception is for things the cats cannot collect, which can be gathered by the twoleg via the Spirit Cat, who has a special connection to the twoleg. ONLY the spirit cat can ask for help with gathering things, and can then trade for those things. For more info on spirit cats, see Roles below. # Your cats cannot drink any water, as this fills their hunger. # The cats have a hierarchy, consisting of a leader, a deputy, a medicine cat, and a spirit cat, along with the classes of warrior, elder, apprentice, kit, and queen. For more info, see Roles below. # Queens shouldn't hunt for themselves while pregnant; the clan should feed them. # Any new leader or medicine cat has to go to a place of Starclan before they are officially sworn in to their positions. Places of Starclan can be special caverns, natural pools, waterfalls, or anything else that looks magical and otherworldly. Cats visiting this place should spend the night there, which allows Starclan to walk through their dreams. # Try to make their homes look as natural as possible. Make dens with rocks and bushes, set up a gathering place for clan meetings, and scatter lots of wildlife around. # After 2 seasons, kits become apprentices. They need a clan meeting to receive their apprentices titles. # After 2 seasons, or a special action for the clan, apprentices become warriors. They need a clan meeting to receive their warrior names, as decided by the clan leader. # Once cats reach elder status in-game, they may retire to the elders den. They need a clan meeting to officially retire, and then may live the rest of their life in peace. # Once the cats reach elder age, they may retire to the elder's den. They no longer need to hunt or fight for themselves, but they may be called upon if there is a large battle or invasion at the camp. # Gatherings may happen once a moon (season) for all the cats to meet together and discuss any news within the clans. This is a time of peace; any attacking is strictly forbidden and may be punished by Starclan. # Have a lot of fun with your stories! The best part of the series is Seri's stories and lore and drama within the clans. I suggest you make up your own drama, as it spices up the game and makes it much more fun. Roles The clan is split up into classes and special roles. Classes consist of warriors, apprentices, elders, and kits, and make up the majority of the clan. Special roles consist of a Leader, a deputy, a medicine cat, and a spirit cat. Warriors The largest group in the clan. Warriors hunt for prey, gather resources, do border patrols and, when necessary, fight invaders like dogs, wolves, foxes, rogues, and even other clans. Warriors are able to take mates and have kits; once a female cat is confirmed pregnant, they retire to the queen's den and stay there until their kits become apprentices. Afterwards, they may choose to rejoin the warriors or stay as a queen and care for kits to come. Apprentices After kits, and before warriors, apprentices are essentially warriors-in-training. They learn skills from their mentors, such as hunting, fighting, and generally how to be a warrior. Once they reach a certain age (2 seasons), or do something special for the clan like fighting off invaders, they receive their warrior names from the Leader. Kits The youngest members of the clan, kits are simply too young for warrior training. They don't have to hunt for themselves, and spend much of their time playing with each other. They are looked after by the queens as well as the entire clan. Once they reach 2 seasons, they are able to become apprentices. Elders Elders have fought for many moons, and are now finally able to rest and relax. Once cats reach elder status in-game, they are able to retire to the elder den through a ceremonial clan meeting. Elders need not hunt for themselves, but may be called upon for battle if the camp is invaded. Deputy The leader's right-hand cat. Deputies are in charge of the more menial tasks, such as assigning patrols, making hunting parties, and solving small, everyday problems of the clan. Deputies carry much responsibility, too; once the leader passes away, they must take over as clan leader. Medicine Cat A very special role, medicine cats are responsible for healing the clan. They may hunt for rodents, bugs, or leaves that can help them cure their clanmates' various maladies. Spirit cats may also bring them special supplies gathered by the Twoleg. Medicine cats aren't allowed to take a mate, though you can add in some scandal with unallowed kits. Medicine cats can't battle, electing a life of peace and healing rather than savagery. Spirit Cat Spirit cats are the only cats allowed to really interact with the Twoleg. They have a close bond (BFF's) with their respective spirits/twolegs, and they are able to lead twolegs to gatherables that the cats cannot get for themselves, and trade with the twolegs for whatever the clan needs. (Ex: Mossleaf may give Willow, the forest spirit, a flower, in exchange for a harvestable plant spell.) Leader Arguably the most important roll in the clan, Leaders are responsible for the wellbeing of every cat. They are granted by Starclan the suffix -star, as well as 9 lives with which to lead the clan. They assign mentors to apprentices, decide deputies, grant warrior names, conduct ceremonies, make executive decisions, and represent the clan as a whole. At gatherings, leaders are the ones who speak on behalf of their clan. A leader's word is law; they must make the tough decisions for their clan using only their good judgement, and the clan must obey those decisions. Resources If you want to start your own warrior cats challenge, these are some resources that may be helpful: Having More Than 6 Sims in Your Family: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkS-HCeXWVY&list=PLbgqvuoYGITdbN5edv1sIjWrmkyb5JLSO&index=2&t=90s Prey Fills More Hunger Need: http://modthesims.info/download.php?t=526095 Warrior Cats Challenge Official Rules: http://modthesims.info/t/527535 Warrior Cat Name Generator: https://perchance.org/warrior-cat-name-generator-seri You need the Sims 3 Pets, obviously, but other recommended packs are Seasons, for (duh,) seasons, University, for plant sims, and Supernatural, for moon cycles and other "special" sims. If you want to use the same world Seri uses you can find it here: http://mysimrealty.com/WORLDS_MeadowGlenUpdated.html Please note this will NOT include the exact lots Seri uses. You'll have to add those in yourself. Episodes For a list of Warrior Cats episodes, click this page Category:Characters